warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Viper
| introduced = Update 7.0 | notes = }} The Viper is a machine pistol of Grineer design issued to their Shield Lancers. It is the most portable weapon manufactured by the Grineer and boasts a high rate of fire and an extremely efficient magazine reload, but poor accuracy. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a requisite ingredient for Twin Vipers (x2) Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *A polarity slot. *Great rate of fire. *Reloads very quickly. *Good for short range, and medium range if using small bursts. *Good critical chance. *Can use the Viper-exclusive Stinging Truth mod. Disadvantages *Small magazine size. *Drains ammo very fast. *Not suited for long range fights. *Negligibly small status chance. Skins ViperCamoSkin.png|Desert-Camo Viper RubedoViper.png|Rubedo Viper Renown_Pack_IV.png|Obsidian Viper skin PS4 exclusive (Seen top right, compatible with Twin Vipers). Tips * Some have experienced bugs with this weapon's reloading. Try and stop pressing the sprint button while you reload. For some reason if you reload and sprint at the same time you might have some problems with fast reloading weapons. NOTE: This reloading glitch can be caused by game lag and low framerates, and can become so troublesome you can stand in place and it will constantly do the reload animation indefinitely or until lag improves. It is not recommended to use this weapon if you have problems with lag or framerate issues as this may become near useless in combat. * Although it is not recommended for long range fighting, correctly aiming and tapping the trigger will expel 1-2 bullets at once, and you may get a decent critical or headshot rate by doing this. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. Alternatively, use Pistol Scavenger aura or bring along Team Ammo Restore. Trivia *The Viper was released on the 18th of March, 2013 with Update 7. *On the Viper's barrel, the word , which translates to "Viper" is inscribed in the Grineer Language. In earlier versions of the game this line of text was which translates to "Serberus", probably indicating an earlier name for the gun. The Viper's UI icon still shows a Viper with "Serberus" inscribed on it. *The Viper(s) uniquely has a distinct sound when its trigger is released. This could be a mechanism used to stop the bullet feed or to halt the cyclic action. *Shield Lancers fire their Vipers in three-round bursts, a holdover from when Shield Lancers used to be equipped with the Sicarus. Bugs * When equipped by Banshee, the will clip entirely inside her fingers when idle. Media Viper1.png|An old screenshot of the Viper. Note the longer line of text on the barrel. Warframe 2014-05-31 13-19-34-58.png|The current Viper texture with the word "Viper" inscribed on the barrel. Letter "i" appears slightly incorrect. How To Build The Viper See Also *Twin Vipers, the akimbo counterpart of the Viper. *Twin Wraith Vipers, the special event counterpart to the Twin Vipers. *Shield Lancer, the Grineer unit that uses the Viper. *Stinging Truth, a Viper exclusive Syndicate mod. Category:Grineer Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons